The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name USPHLOTM6.
The new Phlox is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new pot-type Phlox cultivars with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Phlox originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Mar. 23, 2000 in Hikone Shiga, Japan of two unidentified selections of Phlox hybrida, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bonsall, Calif., on May 19, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Bonsall, Calif. since May 19, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.